


Hari Ulang Tahun Bokuto

by vantelattae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, High School, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Subtext, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a hint of romantic component
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantelattae/pseuds/vantelattae
Summary: Satu hari yang spesial bagi Bokuto pada tahun terakhirnya di Akademi Fukurodani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	Hari Ulang Tahun Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semuanya!
> 
> Ini merupakan fanfiction pertamaku di AO3. Harap maklum kalau ceritanya masih jelek dan plotnya terkesan diburu-buru. Masih banyak belajar, hehe :D
> 
> Tapi, semoga kalian suka, ya! Enjoy xx
> 
> Btw, kalau ada tags yang kurang tepat, boleh tegur aja. Heheh.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan bel sekolah pun berbunyi, pertanda kelas telah usai. Akaashi pun menghela napas lega. Ia kemudian memasukkan bukunya satu per satu ke dalam tas. Belum selesai ia memasukkan bukunya, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelasnya terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan gaya sapaan yang khas.

"Akaashi~~!!" sapa orang itu. Akaashi tersenyum kecil. Ia jelas sangat mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bokuto, kapten Tim Voli Akademi Fukurodani. Akaashi pun menengok ke arah Bokuto dan menyapanya balik.

"Bokuto- _san_ ," balasnya dengan lembut. Ia pun kemudian memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Bokuto.

"Wah, ada Bokuto- _senpai_!" ujar teman-temannya yang lain sambil menatap ke arah Bokuto yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Hey, hey, hey!" sapa Bokuto kepada teman-teman Akaashi. _Hey hey hey_ , itulah _iconic line_ Bokuto yang unik.

"Bokuto- _senpai_ , selamat ulang tahun!" kata segerombolan perempuan teman sekelas Akaashi. Mendengar hal itu, teman-teman Akaashi yang lain pun secara bergantian memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Bokuto. Bokuto yang senang akan perhatian orang pun jelas senang karena hal itu.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih~!" balasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena malu sekaligus juga senang dengan perhatian tersebut. Bokuto kemudian sadar akan kehadiran Akaashi yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggunya yang sedang diselamati oleh teman-teman Akaashi. Akaashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Bokuto.

Hari ini, di hari ulang tahun Bokuto, Akaashi merasa ikut senang. Sebab, Bokuto terlihat sangat senang di hari ulang tahunnya, apalagi dengan berbagai perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya. Sejak makan siang tadi, setiap orang yang ditemuinya akan memberikan ucapan selamat. Tak jarang juga, beberapa junior perempuan memberikannya hadiah berupa kue atau coklat, disertai dengan surat dan kartu ucapan.

Akaashi juga tak ingin kalah dengan yang lainnya, yang ikut membuat Bokuto merasa spesial di hari ulang tahunnya. Itu sebabnya, Akaashi ingin menemani Bokuto seharian ini. Bokuto memang ingin mentraktir Akaashi dan merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua saja dengan Akaashi. Kebetulan, hari ini memang tidak ada kegiatan klub voli sehingga mereka bisa merayakan ulang tahun Bokuto. Tentu saja, Akaashi juga tak lupa menyiapkan kado ulang tahun yang menurutnya, _cukup spesial dan akan disukai oleh Bokuto._

"Hehehe," Bokuto terkekeh setelah melihat Akaashi yang sedang berdiri menunggunya. "Ahh, maaf, Akaashi!!" ujarnya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, tanda memohon maaf.

"Tidak masalah, Bokuto- san, " ujar Akaashi. "Ayo." ajaknya sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

"Waah, aku tidak sabar ingin makan yakiniku!!" ujar Bokuto sambil kegirangan dan berliur, membayangkan yakiniku yang begitu lezatnya. Yakiniku merupakan makanan favorit Bokuto. Jadi, sudah pasti ia ingin menikmati makanan favoritnya pada hari spesialnya.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah dengan Bokuto yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh mengenai imajinasinya tentang yakinikunya itu. Tiba-tiba, ketika mereka sebentar lagi sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka dihadang oleh teman-teman dari klub volinya.

"Bokuto!" sapa mereka bersamaan sambil menyeringai. Entah bagaimana, Akaashi merasa ganjil melihat teman-temannya tiba-tiba menghadang mereka seperti itu.

"Hey, hey, hey!" sapa Bokuto riang. "Ada apa? ada apa?" tanyanya dengan girang.

"Uhuk," Komi pura-pura batuk. "Kami punya kejutan untuk ace sekaligus kapten Tim Voli Fukuradani~" ujar Komi dengan nada girang, namun sedikit usil.

"KEJUTAN???!!" tanya Bokuto setengah berteriak karena terkejut. Tentu saja, hal-hal seperti ini merupakan hal yang disukai Bokuto.

"Betul, _Ace_!" balas Sarukui. "Makanya, ayo, ikut kami!"

Sarukui dan Komi pun merangkul Bokuto sambil memaksanya berjalan ke arah yang mereka kehendaki. Sementara kedua temannya yang lain, Washio dan Konoha mengajak Akaashi untuk mengikuti ketiga orang di depannya. Padahal, tanpa diajak pun, Akaashi _sudah pasti_ akan mengikutinya.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak ada yang spesial dari halaman belakang Akademi Fukurodani. Hanya ada taman kecil dan sebuah kolam yang bahkan tidak ada ikannya. Padahal, ketika Akaashi baru masuk ke Fukurodani, masih terdapat ikan di kolam tersebut. Namun, entah bagaimana ikan di kolam tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang. Kini, di kolam tersebut hanya terdapat beberapa bunga teratai. Meski begitu, kolam tersebut tetap bersih karena sering dibersihkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sarukui menengok ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah Washio dan Konoha. Ia seakan memberi tanda melalui pandangan matanya kepada mereka berdua. Menyadari hal itu, Washio dan Konoha pun berlari ke arah Sarukui. Akaashi pun terkejut melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu. Washio dan Konoha pun kemudian melepas tas Bokuto dan meraba-raba saku celana Bokuto, kemudian mengeluarkan isi sakunya begitu saja. Sementara Sarukui dan Komi memegang erat Bokuto agar tidak kabur. Tentu saja, Bokuto pun terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari temannya itu.

"Oi!! Ada apa ini?!" tanya Bokuto sambil tersentak kaget. Sementara keempat orang temannya hanya tertawa sambil mengeluarkan isi saku Bokuto. Kemudian, secara mendadak, teman-temannya mengangkat Bokuto. Bokuto kembali tersentak sambil mengelak dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku!!!" teriak Bokuto sambil meronta-ronta. Keempat temannya itu membawa Bokuto ke arah kolam sambil tertawa kegirangan. Akaashi awalnya khawatir dengan Bokuto yang tiba-tiba saja digotong oleh teman-temannya. Namun, seketika pikiran itu buyar karena Akaashi sudah tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia geli melihat kelakukan kelima seniornya itu.

" _Se, no_!" hitung keempatnya bersamaan. Mereka kemudian melemparkan Bokuto ke dalam kolam kecil dan dangkal itu. Lalu, _byur_ , Bokuto pun terjebur ke dalam kolam tersebut.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, BOKUTO!" kata keempat temannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Bokuto yang terjebur ke kolam. Mereka juga merayakan keberhasilan mereka mengerjai Bokuto sambil bersorak-sorai.

Akaashi sempat terdiam, terkejut melihat Bokuto yang tiba-tiba dijeburkan ke dalam kolam. Ia bahkan sedikit menyesal karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Bokuto. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, pikiran tersebut buyar karena ia sudah terlanjur tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kali ini, ia tertawa cukup keras bersama dengan keempat seniornya yang lain.

Bokuto jelas terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kolam. Dan tentu saja, ia kesal karenanya. Ini memalukan baginya.

"SIALAAAN KALIAAAN!!!!!!" Bokuto pun berteriak memaki keempat temannya dan bangun keluar dari kolam. Kemudian, terjadilah peristiwa kejar-kejaran antara Bokuto dan keempat temannya. Melihat suasana yang semakin tidak terkendali, Akaashi pun mencoba menenangkan mereka. Meskipun, ia masih saja geli dengan kelakuan kelima seniornya itu yang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Kalian berlima, tolong berhenti!" pintanya dengan suara yang cukup keras dan tegas. "Nanti, kalau ada guru yang melihat, kita bisa dimarahi," tambahnya untuk memberikan ancaman. Namun, terlambat sudah teguran yang diberikan Akaashi. Pak Guru telah terlanjur melihat mereka ribut sambil kejar-kejaran dengan salah satu di antaranya basah kuyup. Hasilnya, mereka pun harus mendengarkan omelan Pak Guru tersebut selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Kalian ini kan sudah senior, seharusnya bisa memberi contoh." nasihat Pak Guru. Keenam murid itu hanya tertunduk sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. "Pokoknya, sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus membersihkan kolam itu selama satu bulan penuh."

"Baik, Sensei!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Lalu, Pak Guru menyudahi sesi marah-marahnya dan menyuruh mereka keluar. Mereka pun membungkuk untuk sekali lagi meminta maaf atas perbuatan mereka dan kemudian keluar ruangan.

"AH!!!" keluh Bokuto kesal. "Hari ini ulang tahunku, malah dapat hadiah omelan dari Sensei. UGH, SEBAL #@$%^!!" Bokuto meluapkan kekesalannya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menjambak rambutnya. Akaashi sudah mulai merasa khawatir melihat Bokuto yang moodnya berubah menjadi jelek.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN!" kata Bokuto sambil menunjuk ke arah Komi, Washio, Sarukui, dan Konoha. Ia pun merengek-rengek karena kesal.

"Bokuto, maafkan kami, ya." ujar Komi. Ketiga teman yang lainnya pun menyusul mengucapkan permohonan maaf mereka.

"Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, kok. Apalagi ini kan tahun terakhir kita. Akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan merayakan ulang tahun Bokuto dengan melemparkannya ke kolam sekolah," celetuk Sarukui.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" kata Bokuto setengah berteriak. Ia pun kemudian kembali merengek dan modenya berubah menjadi mode pundung. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi seperti 'O_O' dan rambutnya mengempis. Akaashi pun terbelalak karena panik melihat Bokuto yang pundung.

 _Wah, gawat._ Batinnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah keempat oknum jahil itu, memberi tanda untuk segera bertindak menangani Bokuto.

"A-ah, Bokuto." panggil Konoha yang terlihat panik melihat Bokuto menjadi pundung. "Kami minta maaf karena memperlakukanmu secara berlebihan. Tetapi, kami juga punya hadiah yang luar biasa untukmu,"

Konoha pun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan _paperbag_ yang ia paksakan masuk. Kemudian, ia pun memberikannya kepada Bokuto.

"Ini, hadiah dari kami. Semoga kau suka,"

Bokuto yang masih dalam mode pundungnya pun mengambil _paperbag_ dari tangan Konoha sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Trims," ujar Bokuto singkat dengan nada kesal-kesal manja. Ia yang penasaran dengan hadiah dari keempat temannya pun langsung mengeluarkan isi dari _paperbag_ tersebut. _Voila_ , ternyata isinya sepatu voli.

Melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh keempat temannya, mode Bokuto pun berubah secepat kilat. Dari pundung, kini ia menjadi bersemangat. Matanya berbinar melihat sepatu voli berwarna hitam yang mengkilat dengan aksen abu-abu dan kuning. Sepatu ini merupakan sepatu yang sangat diidam-idamkannya. Tidak disangka temannya sungguh-sungguh membelikan untuknya.

"Wa-wah... Hebat," ujarnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat sepatu voli pemberian keempat temannya yang juga rekan timnya.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK KOMI, KONOHA, SARUKUI, WASHIO! KALIAN MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!" ujarnya dengan heboh sambil tiba-tiba memeluk mereka berempat.

"I-iya. Sama-sama," balas Washio yang sudah terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pelukan Boruto yang terlalu erat. "To-tolong lepaskan, bisa ngga?"

Bokuto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memandangi sepatu barunya. Sementara Akaashi hanya tersenyum melihat Bokuto yang kini kembali bersemangat.

"Kan sepatumu basah, pakai saja sepatu barunya sekarang." saran Washio.

Bokuto pun tersadar, ia merasa seperti mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

"Oh, benar juga! Kau tahu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakainya,"

Bokuto pun melepas sepatu sekolahnya yang basah dan kemudian menggantinya dengan sepatu barunya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hey, hey, hey! Bagaimana, keren kan, kalau dipakai olehku?" tanya Bokuto sambil memamerkan sepatu barunya.

"Tentu saja!" timpal Komi sambil mengacungkan jempol. Suasana pun kembali cair, mereka telah kembali tertawa senang melihat Bokuto yang berpose bak model dengan sepatu barunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami pulang, ya. Selamat ulang tahun dan selamat bersenang-senang, Bokuto!" kata Konoha izin pamit bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Dah, Bokuto," Washio mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Akaashi, titip Bokuto, ya!" kata Komi pada Akaashi seraya ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Akaashi pun mengangguk seakan berkata 'serahkan padaku'. Baik Akaashi maupun keempat seniornya, mereka bersama-sama saling menjaga dan menangani Bokuto yang kelakuannya tidak dapat ditebak.

"Nah, Akaashi! Sekarang, ayo, kita makan yakiniku~" ajak Bokuto dengan liur di mulutnya dan mata yang berbinar-binar membayangkan kelezatan Yakiniku.

"T-tapi, Bokuto- _san_ , penampilanmu kan masih basah kuyup begitu. Masa makan dengan basah kuyup," ujar Akaashi berterus terang. Sebenarnya, Akaashi agak ragu mengatakannya. Takut kalau-kalau Bokuto jadi kembali pundung. Tetapi, ia tak ingin Bokuto pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Yah, terus bagaimana, dong?" tanya Bokuto yang mulai gelisah. Akaashi langsung memutar otaknya untuk mengatasi persoalan ini. Ia pun teringat bahwa hari ini ada kelas olahraga sehingga ia membawa setelan olahraganya dengan _training_ jaketnya.

"Ah, Bokuto- san. Aku akan pinjamkan celana olahraga dan _training_ jaket milikku,"

"Sungguh? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Yakin," jawab Akaashi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan celana dan jaketnya dari tasnya.

"Ini," kata Akaashi sambil menyodorkannya kepada Bokuto. "Cepat ganti bajumu, Bokuto- san."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Bokuto yang berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

Sesampainya di Toilet, Bokuto melepas seragam sekolahnya yang basah kuyup. Ia pun memeras bajunya supaya tidak terlalu basah. Lantas, ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan celana dan jaket milik Akaashi. Aroma tubuh Akaashi seketika tercium olehnya ketika ia memakai jaket milik Akaashi. Meski aroma parfum Akaashi telah bercampur dengan keringat milik Akaashi, namun Bokuto entah mengapa merasa bahwa aroma di jaket itu terasa lembut dan harum. Harus diakui bahwa Bokuto menyukai aroma itu. Ia pun jadi merasa agak malu dan canggung mengenakan baju milik Akaashi. Baginya, ini terasa begitu intim. Jantungnya berdebar selagi ia berjalan keluar menuju Akaashi. 

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat dengan perasaan yang berdebar dan berusaha mengendalikan perasaan serta pikirannya yang campur aduk, Bokuto pun kembali. Akaashi terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi Bokuto yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaian olahraga miliknya. Ia mendadak malu melihat Bokuto memakai pakaian miliknya. Jaket _training_ miliknya begitu pas di badan Bokuto yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Ia juga mendadak panik mengingat pakaiannya yang sudah tidak wangi lagi karena telah bercampur dengan keringatnya. _Bagaimana jika Bokuto_ -san _tidak nyaman dengan itu?_ pikirnya. Pipi Akaashi pun memerah. Ia juga merasa canggung karenanya. Bokuto sendiri merasa ada kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Ia kini semakin merasa malu dan merasa tidak terlalu nyaman mengenakan pakaian milik Akaashi. Suasana ini membuatnya begitu tidak nyaman sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencairkannya.

"Nah, sudah beres. Ayo berangkat!" ajaknya sambil berjalan mendahului Akaashi. Akaashi pun dengan canggung mengikuti Bokuto sambil menunduk.

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran yakiniku, suasana masih terasa agak canggung. Baik Akaashi maupun Bokuto, keduanya telah berusaha untuk mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada. Namun, mereka malah sesekali menjadi salah tingkah.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di restoran Yakiniku favorit Bokuto. Mereka langsung memilih tempat duduk dan memesan makanan. Sambil pelayan menyiapkan makanan dan panggangan mereka, Akaashi berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan yang ada dengan melakukan sesi pemberian hadiah.

"Bokuto- _san_ ," panggilnya.

"Ya?" balasnya sambil menatap Akaashi. Akaashi malah menjadi malu dengan tatapan Bokuto dan semakin canggung. Ia juga berbedar-debar, takut kalau Bokuto merasa tidak senang dengan hadiahnya. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dan memberikan kadonya senatural mungkin. Ia kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa _hadiah ini cukup spesial dan pasti akan disukai Bokuto_.

"Ini, hadiah dariku," Akaashi memberikan hadiah yang telah terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado. Bokuto pun mengambilnya sambil mencoba menebak-nebak apa isinya.

"Buka saja," kata Akaashi sambil tersenyum.Walaupun, ia juga masih merasa gugup untuk melihat reaksi Bokuto nantinya.

Bokuto pun membuka hadiah dari Akaashi dengan tidak perlahan-lahan, alias langsung merobek kertas kadonya dengan brutal. Melihat Bokuto menjadi Bokuto membuat Akaashi merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Tentu saja, dengan cara merobek kertas yang brutal, hadiahnya pun bisa dengan cepat terlihat. Bokuto terkejut melihat hadiah yang diberikan Akaashi, kemudian mengeluarkannya dan mengangkatnya. Diperhatikannya tas olahraga barunya yang berwarna abu-abu. Ia menemukan bordiran huruf bertuliskan 'Bokuto Koutaro, The Ace'. Kemudian, ia juga menemukan sebuah enamel pin bergambar dua burung hantu; satunya bergambar horned owl dan satunya lagi bergambar rufous-legged owl. Ia bisa menebak kedua burung hantu tersebut mewakili dirinya dan Akaashi.

"Wah............" Bokuto masih terpana dengan hadiah yang diberikan Akaashi. Ini sangatlah spesial. Dengan detail tambahan ini, membuat tas ini menjadi seperti benar-benar dibuat khusus untuknya.

"Akaashi....... ini......... benar-benar..... luar biasa," kata Bokuto sambil menatap Akaashi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Melihat Bokuto yang sungguh menyukai hadiah yang diberikannya, membuat Akaashi menjadi begitu senang sekaligus lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akaashi!!!" ujar Bokuto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama," balasnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaikku. Aku menghabiskannya dengan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku dan mendapatkan hadiah yang luar biasa dari mereka! Aku sangat bahagia hari ini!" Bokuto mengatakannya dengan penuh ketulusan, sampai membuat Akaashi merasa terharu. Akaashi senang dapat menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagi Bokuto dan dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia. Ini merupakan perasaan yang luar biasa. Hal ini juga membuat Akaashi merasa selalu ingin berada di samping Bokuto dan dapat membuatnya bahagia. Ia ingin terus dapat diandalkan oleh Bokuto. Akaashi juga selalu merasa senang saat bersama dengan Bokuto.

"Syukurlah," timpal Akaashi sambil tersenyum. "Bokuto- _san_ , aku juga ikut senang mendengarnya. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu merasa bahagia," tiba-tiba saja kata itu terlontar dari mulut Akaashi. Akaashi yang menyadari bahwa lidahnya berbicara sesuai isi hatinya menjadi terkejut dan malu.

Bokuto yang medengarnya tidak merasa salah tingkah atau menjadi malu, mungkin karena fokusnya tentang baju Akaashi yang ia pakai telah hilang akibat hadiah dari Akaashi. Begitulah dia, memang tidak mudah ditebak dan selalu berubah-ubah.

"Woah, Akaashi! Kau luar biasa. Kau memang yang terbaik!" balas Bokuto. Akaashi hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Perhatian Bokuto pun akhirnya berpindah kepada daging dan panggangan yang ada di hadapannya. Rasa lapar sudah tidak dapat lagi dibendungnya.

"Baiklah, Akaashi, saatnya pesta daging!!" seru Bokuto sambil menaruh daging ke atas panggangan dan bersenandung, " _oniku niku niku_ ~"

"Itu kan lagunya Karasuno yang kegirangan sewaktu ada pesta barbecue ketika di kamp dulu," komentar Akaashi sambil menaruh daging ke atas panggangan.

"Oya?" tanya Bokuto sambil mencoba mengingat peristiwa di kamp dulu. Bokuto pun tiba-tiba tertawa ketika berhasil mengingatnya. Ia paling ingat dengan gerakan Kageyama yang paling berbeda di antara _ketiga-orang-lainnya-yang-berbagi-sel-otak-yang-sama_. Seolah ingin berbaur, tetapi gengsi.

Jadilah, mereka menghabiskan hari ulang tahun Bokuto bersama-sama sambil memakan Yakiniku dan berkilas balik tentang masa-masa di Kamp Pelatihan dulu. _Ah, sungguh nostalgia._


End file.
